1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a circuit board and a display panel assembly including the circuit board. More particularly, the present invention relates to a circuit board for improving the display quality of a display apparatus and a display panel assembly including the circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal display (“LCD”) apparatuses are widely used as flat panel display apparatuses, and are different from cathode ray tube (“CRT”) or plasma display panel (“PDP”) display apparatuses. The LCD apparatuses are passive display apparatuses which need a light source for displaying images. The light provided by a backlight source selectively passes through an LCD panel to display the images according to display signals.
A printed circuit board (“PCB”) includes a driving element applying the display signals to the LCD panel. The driving element includes a timing controller, a converter, a capacitor, etc.
As LCD panels have increased in size, current consumption needs for the LCD panels have also increased, and thus driving elements have become overloaded. As a result, noise generated by PCBs has recently become a significant problem. For example, the capacitor may generate excessive vibration during operation to cause noise.